marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Starlight Vol 1 4
Appearing in Slasher Featured Characters: *Cadmus Way Supporting Characters: *Ridge Hill Hawkeyes **Andrew McHale -First Appearance **Parker Hayes Villains: * Unknown Man * Unknown Organization -First Appearance ** Doctor Shropp -First Appearance **Unknown Soldiers **Unknown Scientists Other Characters: Synopsis for Slasher Cadmus stares, shocked, at the bloody scene before him. The elderly man cackles as he continues drawing the symbol. Cadmus: I... I... don't understand. Man: That's okay, Cadmus. You won't for a while. Cadmus: What, and I will someday? Man: You will. And you will bless us for it. Cadmus: Okay, what--? Cadmus backs away as the man gets down on one knee, and bows his head before him. Man: We are your humble-- Cadmus: Yeah, I'm out--''' Cadmus turns tail and starts running. The man looks up, horrified. Man: Where are you going? We haven't finished! 'Cadmus: He's crazy, he's crazy, he's--' A knife flies by Cad's head, embedding itself in a locker. '''Cadmus: Gah! Where is everybody? The man grabs Cad's neck and slams him into the lockers. Man: We are! Not! Finished! The man punches Cadmus once in the face. Cadmus' eyes glow and his skin turns starry. Man: Yes! The blessed metamorpho-- Cadmus head butts the man, who recoils. Cadmus: Stay away from me! Man: You will come for us. You will be made to understand. Cadmus raises an arm threateningly. Cadmus: I'm not going anywhere with you! Look, I don't know what you want, or if you're just plain crazy, but I am not being any part of this! Man: You are our messiah-- Cadmus: I'm a kid! Man: Not anymore. Cadmus: This is when it hits me-- less talking, more running. Cadmus rushes at the man, and hits him with a starry fist. The man flies backwards into a locker, making a huge dent as Cadmus starts running. Cadmus emerges from the school, and runs right into the practicing football team outside the stadium. They look up, and break out into excited shouts. Player: Cad! Other Player: Cadster! Cadmus: I don't have time for this. Parker (Off-Panel): Cadmus! Parker approaches Cadmus, grinning. Parker: I didn't think you'd show! A tall guy approaches and claps Cad on the back. Cadmus: Andrew McHale. Senior. Star quarterback. Another complication. Andrew: Once a Hawkeye, always a Hawkeye! We missed you, buddy. Cadmus: I'm not here to play. Andrew: Well, not without some equipment. Cadmus: No, I'm not here to play. Andrew looks over Cadmus for a second. Andrew: Well, holler if you change your mind! Andrew returns to the pack of players, giving Cad one last thumbs up. Andrew: Aight guys, don't crowd Cad, he's still not feeling so hot... Parker: What the Hell, man? Cadmus: Look, I don't have time for this dumbass game right now... Parker: Dumbass? Dude this is the-- Cadmus: *interrupts* You really don't get it do you? I've lost my memory. I have no idea who I am anymore. I don't know what I am. Do you have any idea what its like to-- Parker: (disbelieving) I don't get it? I... I don't get it? You think you're in Hell? You used to be the only person I could count on to support me no matter what. You used to be the only one who understood what... what my dad is like and you were the only person who laughed at my sucky football puns. You used to be my best friend. And now you're standing here, and you're you, except you're a judgmental bastard who hates me. Who hates all of us... *motions to team* Cadmus: I don't hate-- Parker: You're a horrible liar, Cad. I've been there for you through your hangovers, your bad games, your dumb relationship moves and weird cult obsession, but I'm not going to sit here, and watch you drop me into a box like everyone else. You're just like the rest of them now. You think you know everything about me because of a jersey I wear. Cadmus: I...I... Their conversation is interrupted by the landing of a strange canister on the ground. Parker: What the-- It starts smoking, and Cadmus tenses. Cadmus: Get down! Cadmus tackles Parker, and the two hit the ground as the gas fills the area. There is the sound of the other football players coughing. From the smoke, a squadron of men emerge, wearing full paramilitary gear and gas masks. Cadmus: What.. do you want? Soldier: Take the boy. The soldiers rush at Cadmus, and grab him. Cadmus: Hey-- Parker: Get away from him! Parker lunges at the man, but is knocked out. Cadmus watches, horrified, as Parker hits the ground. Cadmus: No! Soldier: Don't worry, kid. He won't remember any of it. Cadmus: Who are you? The soldier slams Cadmus on the head with the butt of his rifle, and Cadmus blacks out. After floating through a sea of darkness, Cadmus finally opens his eyes. Cadmus: Wha... what? Cadmus is in a glass box, small, in the middle of a large white room. The room has faraway windows, where a number of scientists watch him. Doctor: Subject appears to be awake... Cadmus: Hey! Hey, you can't do this! Other Doctor: Doctor Shropp, the subject's vital signs are nothing like the average human. Shropp: Because he's not human, not anymore. And we're going to find out why. To be continued... Solicit Synopsis THE FIRST JAW-DROPPING ARC OF PARAGON'S STARRY-EYED TITLE CONTINUES! Cadmus isn't who he used to be, and somebody has taken notice. If he ever hopes to get to football practice on time, he'll have to escape from his newfound captors! (Plus: What's up with Nala?) Category:Paragon Comics Category:Starlight Category:BeholdtheVision